Deanna Winchester or should I say Deanna Spencer
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Deanna Spencer has just lost her baby brother as he jumped into the pit and the end of season 5. Now with nothing but Bobby left she runs to her husband for a new type of adventure. When Sam returns, he has his soul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running to Eliot

Deanna's P.O.V.

I had just stopped the fucking apocalypse, but I didn't feel like celebrating. In fact I wanted to cry, I hurt so bad. I had just lost my baby brother, now I'm alone, well not totally alone. I have my secret husband and Bobby. But I really needed Eliot, so I picked myself up off the ground and headed to Boston. I could barely see out of my right eye but I still made it there without crying my eyes out.

I saw the bar that they used for base and the penthouse above is what they used as base. I walked up and knocked on the door. Eliot answered it right away.

Eliot's P.O.V.

When I answered the door I really wasn't expecting to see my wife standing there beat to hell. She has never looked this bad, and I've seen her after some really nasty hunts. "Deanna, what the hell happened?" I asked. "I…El, I'm all alone now." she said and started crying immediately. I gathered her in my arms and lead her into the kitchen and sat her on the barstool. I grabbed the first aid kit and started to ice her eye.

"Where's Sam at?" I asked. "Remember when I said that the apocalypse had started? Well, he said yes to Lucifer thinking that he could force him back into the pit but Lucy took over. He beat the hell out of me and I wouldn't even lift finger El. I watched as Sam took his mind back over and jumped into the pit. I've lost my mother, father and now my baby brother." She said crying again.

"It's alright now love, I won't let leave you for a long time, I promise." I said stroking her back. I didn't even notice that we had an audience until Hardison cleared his throat.

"Who is this?" Nate asked as he came over and started helping with some of her injuries. "Nate, this is my wife Deanna. Not really the introduction that I was really hoping for." I said. "You have a wife? Since when?" Hardison asked. "We've been married for at least 4 years, son of a bitch. Watch where you stick that damn needle. El can I get a beer?" Dee asked. "Sure thing sweetheart." I said as I went into the fridge.

"I'm taking a break from hunting. I just can't think straight right now and I'll end up hurt or get somebody else hurt." Dee said. "How can hunting get you hurt?" Parker asked. "I was wondering the same thing actually. I can see getting hurt by bears but not by bambi." Hardison said. "Well it's not that kind of hunting. I hunt the things that go bump in the night." she said. "If you really want to know who she is Hardison look up Deanna Winchester." I said.

Hardison got a smile on his face and went to his beloved computer. "El, remember when I sold my soul because Sam died and a guy named Jake killed him. Well Jake looks a lot like your computer geek over there." Dee said. "Sweetheart, you also told me that Jake was in the military, Hardison has never been and can barely throw a good punch, maybe Jake and Hardison are twins or something." I said. "Good point, are you done yet, maybe I should have stuck around so Castiel could heal me up." Deanna said.

"Dude, did you know that your wife is wanted by the FBI, and is on the most wanted list?" Hardison asked. "For things that I didn't do." she added. "So, you didn't kill anyone or escape from jail or rob a bank or credit card scams, grave desecrations, why the hell would you go and dig up someone?" Alec asked. "Please, it's how to get rid of spirits. That's the only way to get rid of them. Besides the murder was the one I was really talking about. The St. Louis murders was actually a shape shifter who took my form and the charges in Baltimore was false, that was actually a cop cleaning up his dirty work and using me as the suspect." Dee said. "It also says that you died in Boulder, Co. in a police station explosion." Sophie read. "Sam and I walked out hours before that happened." Deanna said as a stray tear fell down her face.

"You and your brother were close weren't you?" Sophie asked. "Closer than anyone. Sam was six months old when our mom was killed by a demon. The demon pinned her on the ceiling slashing her stomach and setting the room on fire. I remember the heat like it was yesterday. Since that day I was the one that raised Sammy, our father was too far bent on revenge to raise us. I was four years old. Hell, I grew up quickly, I learned to shoot a gun when I was six." she said. "You married a girl who can shoot. I thought you hated guns Eliot." Sophie said.

"I do, but most of the things we hunt require guns." I said. "You hunt too?" Hardison asked. "On occasion." I said. Parker walked up to Deanna and sniffed her. "Can I help you?" Dee asked. "I like you." Parker said. Dee raised an eyebrow up into her hairline and gave me a questionable look.

"She does that." I said. "Let me guess she also pops out of nowhere and it kinda freaks you out some?" Dee asked. "How did you know?" Hardison asked. "I have a friend like that. Cas always gets a little too close if you know what I mean." she said with a sigh.

Deanna's P.O.V.

It felt so good to be close to Eliot again. I like his team; they are a good group of people. The blonde is a little weird though, but she's cool. "Deanna, I bettin' your tired sweetheart, let's go back to my place and crash." El said. "You have no idea." I said. My phone rang and I saw that it was Bobby. I ignored but then I answered it.

"Hey, Bobby." I said. "Where the hell are you!" he yelled into the phone. "Look I'm sorry I'm taking a break for a while. I'm in Boston." I said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when Cas said that he couldn't find you." he said. "I'm sorry, if you need my help with any hunts just give me a call alright." I said. "Alright, just be careful you idjit. You Winchester's are going to be the death of me." Bobby said hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket and Eliot wrapped his arm around my waiste.

His apartment wasn't too far away; in fact it was just across the hall. Once we were safely in the apartment I faced him and he kissed me for the first time in months. I wanted nothing but him; I loved the way his muscles felt, the tickle of his stubble just makes me wild. I was already unbuttoning his shirt and El had started taking off my many shirts. Before I knew it we were in his bedroom and he had pushed me on the bed.

We were struggling to get our pants off and Eliot was back on top of me. He was at my neck and I could feel the heat of his erection pressed against my thigh. This was exactly what I needed; I needed my husband to make love to me. I moaned in pleasure as he was fingering me.

"God, Eliot, I need you now!" I breathed in his ear. "I don't have any condoms." he breathed. "God, I don't care." I said breathlessly. Without any further word he plunged himself into my sweet center. He went faster and faster until the both of us cried out in bliss. Eliot collapsed on top of me and I fell asleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected News

Deanna's P.O.V.

It's been a month and a half since I've come to Boston. I help when I can but now as I woke up after a rather easy case I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Eliot heard me and came rushing in and moved my hair from my face. Once I've emptied my stomach I rested my head on the toilet seat. Eliot handed me a glass of water and I drained it.

"Are you alright now Dee?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so." I said. I stood up and went to brush my teeth then realized something. "Um, El, I'm late." I said. "Late for what?" El asked. "My period." I said. "Oh, crap. Do you need to go to a doctor?" he asked. "Yeah, it'll probably be best." I said. "Do you want me to make you something before we go?" he asked. "Might not be a bad idea." I said. "What if you are? What do you want to do?" El asked. "Keep it of course." I said with a smile. I've always been a family person. Hell I sold my soul to bring my brother back.

Eliot made chocolate chip pancakes but didn't make coffee, which I was pissed about. He made me drink tea. By the time that I had finished the nausea had stopped and Eliot took my keys and drove my baby to the nearest clinic.

We made it to the small clinic just down the street from the bar and we waited in the waiting room. I was restless just sitting there, I crossed my legs and uncrossed them and tapped my fingers. Until Eliot grabbed my hand and held my hand and gave me a smirk.

"Dee I know that you're nervous, I am too. You just have to calm down." El said. "I know, I wish that I had my little brother and father here. Sammy would be really happy." I said. "I know, Darlin', I know. I'm here so is Nate, Sophie, Parker and Hardison are here for you." El said. "Thanks, that really helps after everything you know." I said. I leaned in for a quick kiss as I heard a door open up.

"Deanna Spencer." the nurse said. Eliot and I both stood up and headed to the back room. There the nurse took my height; I'm two inches taller than Eliot, my weight and led us into a room. I sat on the examination table as the nurse took my blood pressure, temperature and then started asking some questions.

"So why are you in today?" she asked. "Well, I think I may be pregnant." I said. "Alright, well we have a couple things that we can do. We can do an ultrasound, or blood samples or urine samples." she said. "Um, I'm thinking ultrasound." I said. I looked over at Eliot and he gave me a smile. "Alright, if you and your husband will follow me." the nurse said. I got up and took Eliot's hand as we followed the nurse.

We walked in the room with a table and a couple different machines. "Alright I need you to take off your jeans and your underwear and lay on the table." she said. I shot her a weird look before I did. She placed a cloth over my thighs and had me spread my legs as she started up the different machines.

"Alright, you are going to feel a slightly uncomfortable." the nurse said. I nodded as Eliot came over and held my hand. The nurse inserted the devise and I winced only slightly, I've had worse pain. Suddenly we heard a rapid heartbeat and the nurse smiled.

"Congratulations, you are about a month and half along. So I would say that you're due in May." she said. I looked over at Eliot and he had a full out smile. "If you wait just a second then we can see a picture of your baby." the nurse said. Eliot and I looked at the screen and we saw a little bean like thing show up. The nurse printed it out for us and gave me a list of things to eat and not to eat and a list of prenatal vitamins that I had to take.

I had gotten back in the car and I couldn't help but sigh contently. "So have you thought of names?" El asked. "Actually I have, Johnathan Samuel for a boy and Mary Joanna for a girl." I said. "After your mom or dad? I love it." he said. I smiled as we pulled back into the bar and walked into Nate's apartment to deliver the news.

Nate was drinking a coffee as Parker was eating a bowl of cereal and Hardison was doing something technical and Sophie was doing something for her play that she was doing. "Eliot and Deanna are here." Parker said. "Finally, where have you guys been?" Nate asked. "At the clinic down the street." Eliot said. "Oh, Deanna have you had your cup of coffee yet?" Nate asked. "I'm not allowed to drink coffee for a while." I said.

Parker jumped off the chair and skipped over to me and looked me in the eye. "Why can't you drink coffee? You always drink coffee, it's your thing." she said. "She can't drink it because it'll be bad for the baby." El said. "Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Sophie said excitedly. "Seriously?" Hardison asked. "Congrats, guys. So tea from now on huh?" Nate asked. "Yep, and no alcohol either. This is going to be the hardest nine months of my life other than the four months I spent being tortured in hell." I said.

"Well enough with the baby talk. We have a case." Hardison said. This case was a whole new level for us. I help Eliot every now and then and then I would help Sophie with the grifting or Parker with picking locks or getting into buildings. Being a hunter I needed to know how to fight, how to act and how to steal. But this time they needed my help with hustling.

"Okay, so the game is nice and simple. Deanna, I needed you in the bar hustling. Just be careful not to get into any fights. Eliot, why don't you stick close to your wife, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Nate said. I gave Nate a smirk as I sat next to my hubby. That's how it worked for the next couple of months until I heard from Bobby, by that time I was five months along.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sam Returns

Deanna's P.O.V.

Eliot and I were Nate's apartment with the rest of the team when my cell rang. They all looked at me; my phone never rings unless it's from Bobby. "Hello?" I asked answering it. "What the hell did you do?" Bobby asked from the other side. "What do you mean Bobby? I haven't done anything for the last five months." I said. "You know damn well what I mean. You brought Sam back." Bobby said. "I didn't. Wow wait, Sam's alive?" I asked. Everybody in the room with me looked at me in shock. "Yes, he's alive. Did you make a deal again?" he asked. "No Bobby, I've been to hell once and I promised Sam that I wouldn't try to bail him out." I said. By this time I put my phone on speaker so that everyone could hear me.

"Deanna Leanne Winchester, you sold your soul once to bring your brother back from the dead, I wouldn't put it past you to do it again." Bobby said. "Bobby is Sam there with you?" I asked. "Well yeah of course. You're on speaker phone." Bobby said. "Hey, you are too. Say hi everyone." I said. Everybody smiled and said hi. "Dee, who are you with?" Sam asked. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"It's good to hear your voice Sammy." I said with tears in my eyes. "Dee, are you crying?" he asked. "It's not her fault." Eliot said. "Who are you?" Sam asked. "Why don't you guys come to Boston?" Nate suggested. "Why can't my sister come to South Dakota?" Sam asked. "Because well it will be easier to tell you if you are here." Nate said. "Hey Sasquatch, just get here already bitch." I said with a smile." I said. "Alright, keep the beers stalked then jerk and we will be there soon." Sam said. He hung up the phone and Eliot gathered me in his arms.

"What's with the whole bitch and jerk commits?" Hardison asked. "It's just our thing. And the sasquatch thing is because he's very tall." I said. "Am I the only one worried that Dee's brother is back from the dead?" Nate asked. "No, I am too. Does this happen to you guys often?" Sophie asked. "Yeah it kinda does. The first time was when we were in an accident after going after the demon that killed our mom. I ended up in coma. My dad sold his soul to the very demon that killed mom to bring me back." I said. "Why would he do that?" Sophie asked. "I'm not entirely sure. The second time was when Sam got kidnapped by said demon and then got stabbed in the back. I sold my soul to bring him back and got a year to live. During that year I met Eliot oh and some angel asshole decided it would be fun to mess with Sam and put us in a time loop where I died every single day in multiple ways. My year was up and I got dragged down into hell where I escaped 4 months later and after that Eliot and I got married." I said.

"Damn Dee. You've been through almost twice as much shit as Eliot's been through." Hardison said. "I know. That's why we're prefect together." I said. Eliot smiled and gave me a kiss. "So when do you think that your brother will get here?" Nate asked. "Well, if I know Bobby and Sam they will be here within the next couple of days." I said. "That gives us enough time to get ready for their arrival." he said. "Like Sam said Nate stock up one beer, oh and health foods. My little brother is a health food nut for some weird reason but he still drinks beers with me." I said. "Just out of curiosity how tall is your brother?" Hardison asked. "Sam is about 6'4"." I said. "Damn, where did he get his height from?" he asked. "Dad's side of the family. I'm as tall as my mom, actually I look a lot like my mom." I said.

"Alright, so we need to prepare, why don't you get some sleep Dee. It's not good for the baby." Nate said. I was beginning to get tired so Eliot and I went back to the apartment. Soon we climbed into bed and fell instantly asleep.

Sam's P.O.V.

Bobby and I had decided to take a plane out to Boston. Apparently Dee hadn't moved much according to her phone. She was staying at a bar, McGory's Bar. I was happy that she hasn't done anything for the last five months but I was wondering what she was hiding and who those people with her were. Once we landed in Boston it was early morning so we decided to pop in early on my big sister.

"So are you sure that she is in there?" Bobby asked. "Yes, should we knock or should we barge in?" I asked. "We should knock." Bobby said. We did and a guy with shoulder length brown hair answered the door. "You must be Sam and Bobby. Come in, my name is Eliot Spencer." he said. "Where is my sister?" I asked. "She's asleep. Do you want me to wake her up?" he asked. "Yes," Bobby said.

"Do you think that she had anything to do with me being back?" I asked Bobby once Eliot disappeared into the bedroom. "I have reason to be believe that she did." Bobby said. Eliot came back into the room and sat on a bar stool.

"Dee is getting dressed." Eliot said. "So, how do you know my sister?" I asked. "I'm her husband." he answered. "Well that's unexpected." Bobby said. "How long have you two known each other?" I asked. "Five years, been married for four. I'm sorry she kept it a secret. She wanted to protect me from the demons." Eliot said. "You've been treating her right?" Bobby asked. "Of course," Eliot responded.

"How do you know about the supernatural?" I asked. "I have been on a few hunts with Dee. Speaking of which, I should probably start on breakfast." Eliot said. Then Eliot went into the kitchen and Dee came out of the bedroom. The first thing I noticed was that she was pregnant.

"Sammy, it's so good to see you again." Dee said. Tears were coming down her face as we hugged. "It's good to see you too sis. Why didn't you tell me over the phone that you are pregnant?" I asked. "It's something that I need to tell you in person. Can you believe that I'm crying? God, it's these hormones." Dee said. Dee went over and hugged Bobby and Bobby smiled.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Bobby asked. "No, I want it to be a surprise. But you know what Sammy; I'm due on your birthday." Dee said. I smiled and hugged her again and this time I felt a kick. "The baby does that when it wants me to eat." Dee said. "Just in time too, I have got French Toast for you and our little munchkin. Sam, Bobby I've made some for you too if you want some." Eliot said. "Um, sure. Is he a good cook Dee?" I asked. "He is very good. Trust me, very good at a lot of things." Dee said. Eliot smirked and I got a disgusted look on my face.

"God, Dee. Something I do not want to know." I said. "Please, it's just a natural part of life." she said. "That was exactly what you said when I barged in on you with that biker guy." I said. Then from behind us the door opened and a little blonde walked in followed closer by three other people. I reached for my gun before Dee stopped me.

"It's alright Sam. Parker, Hardison, Nate, Sophie this is my brother Sam and our uncle Bobby." Dee said. Parker walked up to me and stared at me straight in my eyes. "How did you come back from the dead?" Parker asked. "That's what we are trying to figure out." I said. "So is it true that in the back of Deanna's car there is an arsenal?" Parker asked. "Um yeah, why?" I asked. "Because during a job Deanna went back there and grabbed a shot gun." she said.

"You hunted while pregnant?!" I asked. "I haven't hunted since you took the plunge into the pit." Dee said. "What have you been doing then?" I asked. "Basically we help people. People with no paranormal problems." Nate said. "We haven't let her do much. She hangs out with me in the van or at the apartment across the way." Hardison said.

"Dee, you do realize that the Hardison guy looks a lot like Jake." I said. "I know. Hardison isn't Jake though. Hardison here is even smarter with computers then you are. He broke into the pentagon's system one time." Dee said. "Really?" I asked. "Really, really." Hardison said. "So who are you guys?" Bobby asked.

"We are a group of thieves." Nate said. "Parker, give Bobby back his wallet." Dee said. "How did she even do that?" I asked. "Parker is a thief. The best in the world. Hardison is a hacker, Sophie is a grifter, better than us I can tell you that. Eliot is the hitter and Nate is the mastermind." Dee said. "So I take that they don't know about the box of fake id's in the glove box?" I asked.

"What kind of fake id's do you have, Dee-Dee?" Hardison asked. "Don't call me Dee-Dee, and we have FBI, State Patrol, basically anything we need to fool local police." Dee said. "So, how long are you guys planning on staying here?" Nate asked. I looked over at Bobby and he nodded.

"As long as Dee wants us to here." I said. "You can stay as long as you want Sammy. God, I've missed you guys." Dee said hugging us again. "Okay, I've never seen Deanna this emotional." I said. "Hey, don't blame me. It's the hormones." Dee said. I was really happy to see her smile, I actually really like that Eliot. I haven't seen her smile since Dad died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dee's P.O.V.

Once breakfast was done we headed back over to Nate's apartment across the hall. "So, is this where you guys plan?" Sam asked. He was looking at the wall of televisions and Bobby was in the kitchen with Nate. "Absolutely." I said. I placed my hand on my distended belly and went into the kitchen and started to make myself some tea.

"So Bobby, how did you get into hunting?" Nate asked. I quickly turned and stared at Nate. "You don't want to know Nate." I said. "It's alright Deanna, if you really want to know Nate I will tell you. My wife was possessed by a demon. I had no idea what to do and she was coming at me with knives. I defended myself and killed her in the process. I realize now that I could have saved her, if I had known what I know now she would still be alive and I would probably have a couple of kids." Bobby said.

"Oh Bobby, I am so sorry." Sophie said. "Is she always like this?" Bobby asked. "Sophie is an actress, so yes. Though her sympathy is real." I said. Bobby smiled as I turned and added some sugar into my tea. "So, you are a tea drinker now." Bobby said with a smile. "Yeah, can't really have alcohol or coffee while pregnant." I said. "So what are you hoping to have?" Bobby asked. Eliot walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We don't really care, as long as it's healthy. Although, I do have names picked out and Eliot didn't have a say in them." I said. Sam walked up at that point. "What did you pick sis?" he asked. "If it's a boy Johnathan Samuel and if it's a girl Mary Joanna." I said. "Dee, I think Jo would have been happy as well as mom and dad." Sam said. "So Joanna was a friend of yours?" Eliot asked. "Yeah, she was a hunter along with her mom. They both died when they let us escape from Hell Hounds." I said.

"Hell Hounds are real?" Hardison asked. "Yeah, and I was a chew toy of theirs at one time. It isn't really fun." I said. "Yeah, her insides were slop and when she came back I thought she was a demon." Bobby said. "So how did you come back?" Parker asked. I rolled up my sleeve on my left arm up to my shoulder for them to see the hand print burned into my skin.

"What the hell made that?" Hardison asked. "An angel, an angel pulled me out of hell." I said. We made our way back over to the couch and I placed my hand on my belly and placed another on the arm of the couch and sat down. "That is going to get a lot harder when you get further along sis." Sam said. "Shut up, can you go and get my tea, I left it in the kitchen." I said. Eliot smiled and went and got and sat next to me. I cuddled up next to him as Bobby and Sam went and sat on at the bar with a couple of beers.

"Do we have any jobs Nate?" I asked. "Nope, we have a break." he said. "We haven't found anything either, so we're free." Sam said. "Cool, do you want to come with us to tomorrow's doctor's appointment?" I asked. Sam smiled and nodded and then Hardison put in a movie and that's when I realized that it was lunch time. I looked at Eliot and he smiled just as the baby kicked my ribs.

"The baby is kicking isn't it?" Sam asked. "Yes, I'm beginning to think that we should sign the baby up for karate or something, those kicks are doing a number on my ribs." I said. "Okay, I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches then." Eliot said. "Oh, can you make your apple pie tonight? I'm really craving apple pie." I said. "Well, at least she isn't craving anything unusual." Bobby said. "Yeah, she always had a thing for pie." Sam said. "Hey Sam, help me up." I said. Sam stood up and helped me up off the couch.

"You know we should probably call Cas to tell him that you are alright." Sam said. "He probably already knows that but has no idea where I am thanks to the marks on our ribs." I said. I walked into the bathroom to let Sam and Bobby explain that one.

Sam's P.O.V.

"What did she mean by marks on your ribs?" Nate asked. "Our friend Castiel fell from grace to help us battle Lucifer where the Angels were going to just let it happen. So in order for them not to find us he put enochian symbols on our ribs. Basically it makes it so that the angels including Cas can't find us without us telling them where we are in the world." I said. "So Cas is a good guy?" Eliot asked. "Yes, whereas the angels are dicks. There was this one that we saved who turned out to be bad. We had to go back in time to stop her from killing our parents. That was when I first met my mom." I said. "Yeah, Dee did tell us about some of your jobs. I even told her that you guys have been through more shit than Eliot has." Hardison said.

"You guys talking about me?" Dee asked. "Absolutely, I was just about ready to tell them about Adam." I said. "I feel really bad for the kid. He didn't come out with you did he?" Dee asked. "No, I just feel bad that we didn't find before we did." I said.

"Who's Adam?" Nate asked. "Our younger brother that we never met." Dee said. "So what happened to him?" Sophie asked. "We found out about him last year and when we went to him we found that the Adam we had met wasn't actually Adam but a monster pretending to be him. The monster had already killed him and then shortly before I came here he came back and took my place as Michael's vessel where Sam became Lucifer's vessel and they fought and then plunged into the pit together. We are pretty sure that Adam is still down there with Michael and Lucifer." Dee said.

"Damn, that's messed up." Hardison said. "Hardison I have to ask, did you by any chance have a twin?" I asked. "I don't think so, but I was in the foster system since I was a baby so I have no idea. Why do you ask?" Hardison asked. Eliot stepped up to explain it.

"The reason they asked because they met this guy, his name was Jake and he looked exactly like you. He was in the army but he was the one who killed Sam the first time." Eliot said. "Now that's just crazy. Where is he now?" he asked. "He's dead." I said. "Oh," Hardison said. "You're not upset?" Nate asked. "Not really, I mean I never met him so why would I be upset that he's dead." Hardison said.

"Sandwiches are done." Eliot said. Eliot handed a plate to Deanna and she ate them happily. "So what was the craziest job that you guys did?" Sophie asked. Dee looked at me and we silently agreed on the one. "Probably the one where we had to get arrested and put in prison to get rid of a ghost." I said. "Another one would be the dark Santa one." Dee said. "Dark Santa? How can Santa be dark?" Parker asked. "Well, it wasn't really Santa it was just Pagan gods killing people with a creature that kind of looked like Santa." I said.

"So what about you guys, what was the craziest job that you have done?" I asked. "Where Hardison over here was the grifter. That one turned out badly for him and Dee and I had to bust him out of it without Dee throwing a single punch. At that time she was about three months pregnant." Nate said. "Did she at least carry some type of weapon on her?" I asked. "Yes of course I did Sam, I'm always armed." Dee said. "You're not carrying now are you?" Nate asked. Dee looked at me and Bobby, Dee and I pulled out our weapons. Dee was carrying her pistol and a small hunting knife whereas Bobby and I were carrying only guns. "Please tell me that the safety is on." Eliot said. "Of course dear, I'm not that stupid." Dee said.

"Oh yeah like you breaking into my apartment at two o'clock in the morning." I said. "Yeah, and I beat you up." she said. "If I'm not mistaken you then ended up on the bottom soon after that." I said. "You hit her?" Eliot asked. "No, I flipped her back onto her back and sat on her." I said. "Yeah, let's not forget that you have shot me a couple of times." Dee said with a smile. "Yeah and both those times I was being controlled by something." I said. "I know, I'm just teasing you. That's why I know that you are not a demon because I have demon proofed the place." Dee said.

"You have?" everybody asked. "I have, let's see there is a devil's trap on the ceiling, salt along every window ceil, and iron in front of the door." Dee said. "Nice," I said. "Dude, when did you do that?" Hardison asked. "The month I arrived." she said sheepishly. "You did this while pregnant?" Eliot asked. "Hey, we didn't know, it was easy enough to do." Dee said. "Still as stubborn as ever I see." Bobby said.

"Anyway, have you tried calling Cas to see if he knows what pulled you out and in one piece?" Dee asked. "I tried he wouldn't answer. Why don't you try." I suggested. "Cas doesn't live up my ass, Sam." Dee said. "Just try it Deanna." Eliot said. "Fine," Dee said. She did and low and behold Castiel showed up.

Dee's P.O.V.

"Holy shit Cas, what do only come when I ask for you?" I asked. "Yes, you and I share a bond." Castiel said. "Wow, wow, wow. Why do you share a bond?" Eliot asked stepping in front of me. "Because I pulled her out of hell, Eliot Spencer." Cas answered simply. "Do you know anything about Sam getting out of the pit?" I asked. "If I had known anything I would have told him. We are just as confused as you are." Cas said. Cas looked at my stomach and smiled gently. "You child is a blessing, raise her right." Cas said.

"It's a girl?" Eliot asked. "Yes, she is strong like her mother but as brave as her father." Cas said. "Thanks for ruining the surprise Cas." I said. But I smiled as I put a hand on my stomach and was thinking about little Mary Joanna growing in there. "I am sorry, I thought you already knew." Cas said. Cas then disappeared.

"And he's gone again." Sam said. "Now we know what to plan for." Sophie said. "Wow, what are you planning?" I asked. Sophie just smiled and dragged Parker out of the room. "Why do I have a feeling that Sophie is going to turn our daughter into a girly girl?" I asked. "Because she probably will." Eliot said.

"So I hope little Mary will be healthy." Sam said. "I wonder what she will look like." Bobby said. He was looking between me and Eliot. "Well I hope she has your eyes babe." Eliot said. I smiled and hugged Eliot and then I had to sit back down because my back was hurting. So I sat down and cuddled up next to Eliot who was now sitting next to me. I was happy to see Sam and Bobby again and now that I had a baby in me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Special Delivery

Dee's P.O.V.

It has been three months since Sam and Bobby came to visit and they were on a job as well as the crew. I was hanging with Hardison in the living room as he was directing them on the layout of the building. I was nine months pregnant and I was miserable.

"Hey Dee, Eliot wants to know who you're doing." Hardison said. "Tell him that my back hurts my feet are swollen and I just want this baby out of me." I said. Hardison relayed the information. An hour later I had to go to the bathroom. "Alec, can you help me up please?" I asked. "Why?" he asked. "I have to pea, help me up." I said. I grimaced but helped me up. I walked into the bathroom but suddenly there was a huge kick from the baby and then a rush of water rushed out of me.

"Hardison!" I screamed. "Dee, what's wrong?" he asked. "My water broke." I said. "Guys, we have a problem." Hardison said through the com link.

"What's the problem Hardison?" Nate asked. "My water fucking broke!" Dee yelled. "Dee, just breathe alright." Eliot said. "How close are we to being done?" Nate asked. "Not even close, but right now Deanna needs us. Hardison take her to the hospital and we will meet you there." Sophie said. "Got it. Dee, hang in there." Eliot said.

"Come on Dee, let's get you and that baby to the hospital." Hardison said. "No wait, you need to get my bag from our bedroom." I said. "Seriously?" he asked. "Hardison, just get it." Nate said through the coms. "Fine," Hardison said. Hardison ran into my and Eliot's apartment grabbed the bag and then helped me into the van downstairs. When we were halfway there I had a contraction. "Somebody call Sam and Bobby now!" I yelled. "Eliot already did, they are an hour outside of Boston." Hardison told me.

Eliot's P.O.V.

We were racing through town to get to the hospital. I was stressing to say the least. "Eliot, everything is going to be okay. Deanna is strong, she will be just fine." Sophie said. "I know, I just can't help but be worried. Is this how you felt Nate?" I asked. "Absolutely. You and Deanna and the baby will be just fine." Nate said. I was worried though and I was happy when we finally made it to the hospital.

I raced inside and I found Hardison. "Where is Deanna at?" I asked. "I'll take you." Hardison said. I followed Hardison into the birthing area and I saw Deanna already in a hospital gown lying on a bed and she was groaning in pain. I raced to her side with a smile on my face.

"You made it." she said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said. "You are way too good to me." Dee said. "You are worth it though." I said. I gave her a kiss and she screamed in pain as a contraction hit. "You need to breathe through it babe. I know it hurts but you are the strongest woman I have ever met." I said as she squeezed my hand. "Am I really?" she asked. "Of course you are. You survived through so much both you and your brother. This is nothing compared to what you have been through." I said. She nodded her head as she leaned back on the pillows.

"Can we come in?" Nate asked. I looked up to see the team standing in the doorway. "Yeah, come on in guys." I said. "Do any of you know when Sam and Bobby should be here?" Deanna asked. "How about right now." A voice said. We looked up to see Bobby and Sam walking into the room.

"Hey guys, you made it." Dee said. "Of course we made it. We wouldn't miss this for the world Deanna." Bobby said. "How far apart are the contractions sis?" Sam asked. "About twenty minutes." Dee said. "So we have a good long wait for my niece to come into the world." Sam said. "Well she is being stubborn." Dee said.

We laughed and Hardison spoke up first. "Then she will come by it naturally." he said. That's when the doctor came in. "Alright we don't want to crowd the mother to be. Everybody out, we will call you back in after the baby is born." The doctor said. Everybody left the room except for me. "You must be the lucky father. Well Mrs. Spencer I am going to see how dilated you are." The doctor said. After about a second he came back from between Dee's legs to tell us the news.

"Well, you still have a ways to go, you are at about three centimeters and the goal is to get you to ten centimeters." the doctor said. It was like that for about ten more hours.

*Ten Hours Later*

The contractions were beginning to get really close together. "Alright she's ready, Mr. Spencer you are welcome to come back with us but you need to wear scrubs okay." the doctor said. We started to wheel her out of there and into another room, all the while she was screaming in pain from the contraction and I was kicking myself because I had no idea how to help her.

Sam's P.O.V.

Eliot ran towards us and he was wearing scrubs. "They are taking her back now, just wanted to tell you guys now. I have to get back to her." Eliot said. He ran off again before we could say anything. I started pacing and I could hear my sister screaming. Bobby and Nate came up to me and had me sit down.

"What if she doesn't make it through child birth? I can't lose my sister again." I said. "Sam, women give birth every day, besides Deanna's a Winchester. You Winchesters are tough. She will be just fine." Bobby said. "Sam, I know that you think that if you are not by your sister's side something bad will happen yes?" Nate asked. I nodded and looked down at the ground. "I can tell you that when my son was born I was terrified of losing my wife like you are terrified of losing your only living family. Trust me when I tell you that Deanna will be just fine." Nate said. I smiled and then looked at him.

"What happened to your son?" I asked. "We don't talk about Sam." Sophie said. "It's okay. Sam was my son's name. He died from cancer. The insurance company I worked for wouldn't pay for the treatment I found that could save him. So he died." Nate said. After that we sat quietly in the waiting room waiting for Eliot to come back out. After about an hour of waiting he came back out with a smile on his face.

"You guys can come back now." Eliot said. We got up and followed him into a room a ways from the one that we went to earlier. In their my sister was lying on the bed in a hospital gown holding a little bundle wrapped in a little yellow blanket. "Hey guys I would like you to meet Joanna Mary Spencer." Deanna said. She handed the baby to me and looked onto the face of my niece. "She's beautiful Dee. Why did you switch the name around?" I asked. "She didn't look like a Mary so I switched it." Dee said tiredly.

Sophie looked was by my side and we both looked at little Joanna. Joanna opened her eyes and looked at me. Hey eyes were a beautiful shade of green. "She has your eyes Deanna." Sophie said. "She is going to have Eliot's brown hair though." I said. "She's beautiful guys." Nate said. "She's really small and pink." Parker said. "All babies are like that at first Parker." Eliot said. "Can I teach her how to pick a lock?" Parker asked. "Considering her mother and uncle know how I am going to say yes. Sam let me hold my daughter." Eliot said. I gave her to her father and I gave my sister a hug.

"You did a great job sis." I said. "Thanks Sammy, I am super tired." Dee said. "I'm sure that it's normal." I said. "Well before the mommy can go to sleep I'm sure the baby needs to feed." A nurse said. "We'll leave then." Nate said. "Alright, we'll be right back sis." I said. We left the room and I couldn't help but smile. "I wish Dad was here to see this Bobby." I said. "I'm sure both your mom and dad are really proud of the both of you." Bobby said. What happened next surprised us all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deanna's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Joanna was born and now we were able to take her home. I was still really sore from giving birth that they had to wheel me out in a wheel chair as I held Joanna in my arms. "Here, Hun let me take her." Eliot said. I handed Joanna to Eliot and Nate helped me into the van.

"How you doing Dee?" Sam asked as he climbed in next to me. "As good as can be expected I guess." I said with a smile. Eliot buckled Joanna into the car seat next to me and then we headed back to the bar. When we got there Eliot grabbed Jo and we headed up the stairs. Sam was by my side the whole time because I was still having problems walking. We walked into Nate's apartment first and when we opened the door I heard Nate cuss, when we walked in we saw someone we haven't seen in a while.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Bobby asked. "Now, that isn't nice. I haven't seen you Winchester's in months and here I find you with a band of thieves and a newborn baby no less." Crowley said. "You guys know Sterling?" Nate asked. "No, just the demon who is possessing him." I said.

"Sterling is being possessed?" they asked. "Yes, speaking of which how is the king of hell doing since we stopped the apocalypse?" I asked. "Just this and that." Crowley said. "Wait, so the person who has been trying to stop us all those times is actually a demon?" Parker asked. "Yes, but know he's trapped and we can finally exercise him." I said.

Sam smiled and sent up an exorcism and soon the demon left and Sterling was looking at us funny. "Where the bloody hell am I?" he asked. "Depends, what was the last thing that you remember?" Sam asked. "Well, I just got done stopping their scam and then everything went black." Sterling said. "Congratulations, you now know what it feels like to be possessed by a demon." I said. Just then the baby began to cry.

"El, give her to me." I said. Sam helped me over to the armchair and Eliot handed me the baby and a blanket. Sterling was watching Joanna with interest just as I got myself situated and I began to feed Joanna. "You can stop staring at my wife and child Sterling." Eliot said. "Well, that's unexpected." Sterling said. "You can leave now." Nate said. Sterling glared at Nate but walked out of the apartment.

"Well, we will just let you feed her while we just go over here." Nate said. "You would think that he would be used to that by now." Eliot said. I laughed and looked down at little Jo's face.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered. Joanna continued suckling, it always take some getting used to. "You guys did a very good job." Sam said. "We are really going to need to teach you some self-defense otherwise daddy, and uncle Sammy and grandpa Bobby are going to be beating guys off of you left and right." I said. She opened her little eyes so I could see her beautiful green eyes, right then she yawned.

"Sammy, do you want to burp her?" I asked. Sam nodded and I handed my daughter to my brother as Bobby helped him put a blanket over his shoulder so he could burp her. "Who would have thought that after all this time we would find the time to actually have kids." Sam said. "You and Eliot have made a beautiful little girl, Deanna. John would have been really proud of you." Bobby said.

I looked over at Eliot when the others walked into the room. "Sam, would you like to be Joanna's godfather?" I asked. "Dee, I would love too." Sammy said. "Sophie, do you want to be her godmother?" Eliot asked. "Oh my god, yes." Sophie said. "Sophie, I've gotten her to burp would you like to hold her?" Sam asked. Sophie's eyes filled with joy as she nodded and Sam handed Joanna over to her.

"She's so small. You look just like your mother. Yes, you do." Sophie said. "How are you doing, Deanna?" Nate asked. "Okay, I'm just very sore, I don't want to move for a while." I said. "Alright, she is a very beautiful baby guys, you better take good care of her." Nate said. "If anything is even remotely wrong we will take her straight to the hospital." I said. "Good, I don't want you to go through what I went through when I lost my son." Nate said. I smiled and I gave him a hug.

Eliot's P.O.V.

"Here you go daddy, I'm pretty sure she is tuckered out." Sophie said. I held my daughter in my arms she dozed off for a nap. "Deanna, do we have someplace to put her so she could sleep?" I asked. "Just put her in the carrier. Sam, can you check the bag and see if her blanket is in there?" Dee asked. "Of course," Sam said. Sam handed me the blanket and we wrapped her up before I put her in the car seat to sleep.

Cas then popped into the room with us. He looked at the baby and then at Deanna. "Don't you even dare consider doing that to my baby, Castiel." Dee threatened. "I just want to make sure she is safe." he said. "You know what, Cas, my sister is right. Joanna will be just fine without you putting your magic onto her ribs. Besides her ribs are mainly cartilage at the moment." Sam said.

"You even think about doing that to my daughter and I will beat you into a bloody pulp." I said. Castiel looked over at me and I glared at him. "What will you do?" he asked. "If you don't go right now, I will make you." Sam said. I looked over to my brother-in-law to see that he had cut his hand and had drawn a symbol on the wall in blood. Cas looked at him and then disappeared.

"I hope you can get that off of my wall without leaving a stain." Hardison said. "Trust us Alec, we know how to get blood stains out." Dee said. That seemed to have calmed Hardison down enough for him to let out his breath. Sam then began to clean the symbol off the wall with and rag and then bleach.

"What does that symbol do?" Nate asked. "It gets rid of angels; it's a trick we learned from another angel." Sam said. "How long did you know about Angel's?" Sophie asked. She was still focused on the baby but was paying attention to the conversation. That's when I knew that Sophie was having baby fever. "For about two years now." Dee said. I looked over at my wife and saw that she was getting tired. So I had Sam help me get Deanna to our apartment next door and I got Joanna and the bag. I looked down at daughter and right at that moment I knew I would do anything in my power to protect my little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dee's P.O.V.

I woke up around three o'clock in the morning to the sound of my daughter crying. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being a mother. I got out of bed and into the nursery that Eliot and I set up a few months ago and picked my little daughter from her crib.

"What's with all the noise, huh? Are you hungry or do you need a diaper change?" I asked her, though I knew that she wouldn't be able to answer me, at least not for a while. Joanne cooed at me and waved her little arms about and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at how silly she was.

That's when I learned that she was hungry as she was trying to suckle me through my shirt. Laughing a little I sat down in the comfy rocking chair and opened my night top and Joanne instantly latched onto me. I didn't bother covering up because I knew that Eliot wouldn't mind if he came in here right now.

"How did I get so lucky with you, little Jo?" I asked her. Her little green eyes were closed and she suckled deeply. I ran a little finger down her cheek. I was still a little bit sore but I was feeling so much better. I switched her to my other breast and then I started to sing to her, the song that got me through the hard times since Sam and I stopped the apocalypse.

_I set out on a narrow way_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you_

_That every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent_

_Just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true_

_Every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart _

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

_That God bless the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

As I finished the song Joanne had fallen asleep as I burped her after she had her fill. I wasn't one for country but that song really summed up everything I went through up into this point in my life.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up at the door and smiled as I saw Eliot standing there leaning against the doorway. He was smiling and had his hands in his pocket. Gently I shifted Joanne down from my shoulder and into the crook of my arm and covered myself up again and stood. I gently put her back in her crib and Eliot came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I asked.

"Nope, well, not really, I heard you singing." He responded.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm horrible, but it got her to sleep."

"Darlin', you aren't horrible, that was really beautiful, I just wasn't expecting you to sing country, it was just a shock." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I heard you playing it when you were working out one day and well it fit what I was feeling at that point in time." I said with a smirk. I leaned in to kiss him and without going further I pulled away and grabbed his hand and led him out of the nursery and back into our room.

We got into bed and Eliot just held me and sang sweetly in my ear, it was the same song that he song on a job in Nashville. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep in the warmth of my husband arms.

Eliot's P.O.V.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I just stayed awake and watched my wife sleep. I couldn't wait until she was healed and ready to have sex again, but I was willing to wait for her. It all seemed surreal, I never thought I would be a dad and I hoped I would do everything right by Joanne. She was just so little, I couldn't imagine ever being that small.

Deanna was still fast asleep so I got out of bed to see that it was getting to be six in the morning and I knew that she would be hungry so would the rest of the team. I left a quick note for Dee and checked on Jo again, she was still fast asleep, but I knew that she wouldn't be for long. I went into the kitchen and put together ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and eggs. I put a pot of coffee on.

The smell of coffee brewing seemed to have brought Dee from her sleep and she padded out of the bedroom. She looked at me hopeful to have at least a cup of coffee.

"You can have a cup, but no more, seeing as you are breastfeeding." I said. Deanna wrinkled her nose a little but put together a cup for herself.

"Then I will wait to have more than one after we switch her to formula. When do you think we should do that?" she asked as she took a sip.

"We can switch her in a few months, if you don't want to breastfeed anymore."

"Alright, let me think about it for a while, is breakfast almost done?" she asked then looked around the room.

"Almost, the gang should be coming through the door in about five seconds." Sure enough, five seconds later the door opened and Nate, Sophie, Parker, Hardison, Sam and Bobby walked through the door.

"Okay, where is my niece?" Sam demanded with a smile on his face. Just then there was a cry coming from the nursery.

"Does that answer your question, Sammy, she probably needs to be changed, think you can do it?" Dee asked. The look on Sam's face was really funny and Dee sat her mug down and walked into the room with Sam on her heels.

"So how is Joanne doing?" Nate asked getting a cup for himself.

"She's good, woke up about twice last night, I got up first and she needed a change and the second time Dee had to feed her." I said. Nate nodded and looked up as Dee and Sam came out with Jo already dressed and ready for the day.

"This is probably the toughest part of parenthood, because of the lack of sleep." he said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I said as I set out plates as breakfast was done. The gang literally swarmed the kitchen to get a plate and Dee had set Jo down in the little play and go with a little mobile and they sat down and ate. I couldn't believe how much our lives have changed in only a matter of months.


	8. Author's Note

**A.N.**

**You guys know I don't like these but I just want to let you know that I am in no way giving up on any of my stories. I'm having a hard time finding the time to write. Yes I'm done with college but I'm doing my extern and I'm working 40 hours a week. So, just give me a little bit and I'll continue whenever I can find the time to sit down and write. Again I'm sorry for the wait everyone.**


End file.
